<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>самый прекрасный момент в жизни™ by gallyanim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783675">самый прекрасный момент в жизни™</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim'>gallyanim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day Off, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, лапслок</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>самый прекрасный момент в жизни™</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— знаешь, что самое лучшее у меня было в жизни?</p><p>небольшой деревянный причал врезается в гладь тихого паркового озера, по бокам никаких перил — садись на здоровье, как на лавку, смотри в воду и пытайся поймать глазами траекторию движения юрких мелких рыбок. они и сидят. носки ног почти касаются поверхности воды. у акааши голова сейчас чистая, как эта самая вода под ними, а бокуто вот наоборот — тянет на философию.</p><p>— олимпийская медаль? — наугад пытается акааши, и по тому, как бокуто мгновенно зависает и чуть прихватывает ртом воздух, сразу же безошибочно определяет — нет, не это имелось в виду, совсем нет. про медаль бокуто со всей чистосердечной искренностью забыл, когда задавал вопрос, а сейчас вот вспомнил и в мнении про самое лучшее, конечно, не поколебался, но олимпийскую медаль обесценивать тоже не хочет. у акааши очень тепло в груди. столько лет прошло, а у него по-прежнему каждый раз не получается не радоваться и не теплеть от хороших моментов из не своей жизни. как будто каждый раз, когда бокуто от души болтает с ним про свои кусочки счастья, они немного случаются и с акааши тоже.</p><p>— нет, — наконец решительно говорит бокуто и для придания словам весомости прорезает воздух кулаком. — ну типа. медаль это круто? прям суперкруто, Акаши, я вот никак не верю, что она есть. подхожу и трогаю и проверяю, что она настоящая. медаль очень классная.</p><p>акааши кивает согласно, но ничего не говорит — бокуто сейчас не столько нужна заполненная ответом пауза, сколько просто пауза для перевода дыхания и возможности снова сконцентрироваться на том, что загадывал, а не на некстати влезшей медали. то есть, кстати, конечно — как олимпийская медаль Бокуто в составе сборной может быть некстати? но всё равно сейчас это сторонняя сюжетная линия, а не основная.</p><p>— зато медаль в принципе можно получить несколько раз, так что она очень крутая, но не совсем то. и вообще.</p><p>— и вообще, — соглашается акааши.</p><p>и вообще. сложно не согласиться, конечно.</p><p>— я сейчас, — бокуто взмахивает руками от полноты чувств, — про самое лучшее, которое либо один раз, либо никак.</p><p>— что же это? — акааши улыбается отражениям их ног в воде. его цветистые кеды из вангоговской коллекции ванс и крупные стоптанные кроссовки бокуто, стандартные адидасы. когда так рядом разглядываешь, сочетание сразу кажется очень умилительным и хранящим в себе слишком много фактов про них двоих. бокуто трогает его за локоть пальцами, требуя повернуться к себе.</p><p>— это! — он расцветает широченной улыбкой, совсем как в школе. — это! то, что ты однажды захотел играть в волейбол!</p><p>— это из моей жизни, — на всякий случай уточняет акааши, но бокуто только отмахивается и притягивает его к себе в кольцо рук. сверху акааши целуют в макушку, а снизу он видит в отражении, как кеды и адидасы стукаются друг о друга, мельтешат и путаются.</p><p>— хей, ну нет! из моей! — счастливо объясняет бокуто теперь совсем рядом с ухом акааши. — если бы ты не захотел, я бы тебя не встретил. так что самое-самое-самое лучшее!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>